


The Other Side

by sand_dollar15



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sand_dollar15/pseuds/sand_dollar15
Summary: Hinata is an impulsive pilot and Kageyama knows there’s nothing he can do about it. It’s bad enough he’s in love with him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> So I apologize now. This is more of a selfish angst drabble but whatever. Love you all!

“Hinata, it’s practically a suicide mission!” Kageyama pounds his fist against the table. “You aren’t going!” 

The redhead across from him has a deadly calm face. His eyes betray none of his emotions, an expression Kageyama has connected with the worst of Hinata’s ideas. 

“Are you refusing to send me because of what I said?” 

The memory jumps into Kageyama’s mind, unbidden. 

_ “You will never lose a war if I’m here! I won’t let you down!” Hinata smiles, stepping closer to Kageyama. “I promise.”  _

_ “Hinata…” I love you. Kageyama’s heart pounds. “I won’t let you down, either.”  _

_ His smile is so bright, and Kageyama’s world is so bleak. His eyes shine with the light of a thousand suns, burning with his promise to stay with his sergeant.  _

_ “You know that I—” The door swings open and a breathless man shoved a paper in Kageyama’s hands.  _

_ “Attack on Nekoma. Come on, Hinata.”  _

_ “I’m coming!” Hinata stands and races out the door. He pauses and shoots a smile at Kageyama that makes him tingle. “I’ll see you on the other side.”  _

“No. This is not about that. Nekoma is in a stalemate. Our troops are spread thin. You’re needed here and if you  _ dare _ get in that plane, I will shoot you down myself!” Kageyama shoves his finger at Hinata’s face. “Now go to your room like a good soldier and let the real men fight.” 

Kageyama knows that’s not the right thing to say but Hinata just nods. 

“Good night, Kageyama-kun.” 

Kageyama can’t even say anything before Hinata has disappeared. God, he hopes he doesn’t try anything stupid. 

* * *

“Kageyama! He’s gone!” Sugawara flicks on the lights and shakes Kageyama. “Get up, bastard!” Kageyama knows it’s serious when Sugawara calls him “bastard.” 

“Hinata?” 

“Gone. So is his plane. Noya said that Hinata said he was going for a quick scout so he gave him clearance.” 

Kageyama shoves a shirt on and sprints to the control room, leaving Sugawara behind. He slams into Nishinoya and shakes the short man. 

“You dumbass! Get me on the radio with him! Right fucking NOW!” A headset is shoved into the sergeant’s hands and Kageyama settles it over his ears. 

“Hinata,” he starts slowly. “Please turn around.” 

Static crackles for a moment before Hinata’s voice fills his ears. “Hey, Kageyama-kun.” 

“Turn your plane around. That’s an order.” 

“You said this is a suicide mission. I figured you’d send someone to try, though.” He isn’t wrong. The Aoba Johsai base is impenetrable but Kageyama has plans to send a small squad to bomb it. They’re probably going to get shot down, but hell if Kageyama is going to risk Hinata. 

“Please turn the plane around.” His heart clenches as he sees a red dot move closer to Seijoh Island. 

“Kageyama-kun, I need to shut my radio off. They’ll catch the signal.” 

Kageyama tightens his fists. He meets Sugawara’s eyes and sees they’re filled with tears. He touches his cheeks and feels wetness. 

“Shoyo,  _ please. _ Turn your plane around.” On the screen his ticks closer to the edge of the island. Kageyama’s voice breaks. “Shoyo!” 

“Tobio,” comes muffled through the radio. Kageyama never knew how good his name would sound coming from Hinata’s mouth over a radio. “I love you.” 

“God, please,  _ no!” _ Kageyama reaches out a hand toward the scanner. Hinata says something but Kageyama can’t hear him. 

“…see you on the other side.” His radio clicks off and the silence overwhelms Kageyama. He sees Hinata’s moving dot on the screen stop at Aoba Johsai and flicker off. 

“I love you.” The words are bitter and the only person to hear them is Kageyama. 

Kageyama goes outside and pretends he sees the light of an explosion to the east, any type of assurance that Hinata succeeded. He stays in the cold with the company of only a pair of thin shorts and a t-shirt until dawn. 

He doesn’t want to go inside because he knows he’ll see Sugawara look at him with his eyes full of silent apologies. Nishinoya is probably mourning on the floor with tears pooling beneath him. Someone will have spread the news and he knows Yachi will try to offer him a word of encouragement. Say that Hinata had always wanted to die for Japan. 

Sugawara doesn’t need to apologize. Nishinoya needn’t mourn. Yachi can’t fix anything with words. 

In front of Kageyama, the sun rises in an orange blaze so like Hinata’s hair that it wounds him to his core. He can’t help but think that the universe is promising that he’ll see Hinata’s glowing eyes again. 

“I’ll see you on the other side.” Are the words said out loud or just whispers in his mind? Is it even him who said them? Kageyama bows his head and finally lets the tears go. 

_ It seems like a century and a second when he sees Hinata again. His eyes are the same amber fire.  _

_ Hinata smiles at Kageyama, hands reaching closer. “Come on, Tobio,” he says. “I’ll be on the other side.”  _

_ “I love you,” Kageyama whispers. Hinata’s so close. Was he ever gone?  _

_ “I love you too. Now come on! They’re waiting!” White light blooms behind Hinata. Kageyama swears he sees crow wings behind his comrade.  _

_ “Who?” But he gets no response.  _


End file.
